1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to garment hanging devices and has particular reference to devices which include a plurality of garment hangers carried by a single hook member or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Garment hanging devices are known which comprise a multiplicity of hangers supported from a single hook whereby a number of garments can be suspended in overlapping relation to each other. Such garment hanging devices have the advantage that they enable a much greater number of garments to be hung in a given closet space than is possible with the usual single garment hangers. However, those multiple hanger devices of which I am aware are generally inconvenient to handle, primarily because of the accumulated weight of a number of garments supported thereby and the overlapping relation of such garments. This makes it difficult to remove a selected garment which lies between or under other overlapping garments.
In order to overcome this defect, multiple garment hanging devices have been developed in which a series of hooked garment hangers are removably suspended one from another in the manner of a chain in order to support a number of overlapping garments. Although this type of multiple hanging device is superior in that a selected hanger and garment supported thereby may be removed from the rest of the garments, the weight of the remaining hangers and garments supported thereby make it difficult and awkward to handle such remaining hangers and garments and to reassemble the same.